Impossible
by Dark Tail Rabbit
Summary: When Zack a pikachu joines forces with Amy the charmander, they end up sleeping in the same room and Zack is have some ideas...what happens when they are known?


I turned in bed unable to get some sleep, ever since I joined Amy in her exploration team we never got along. More like Amy did not get along with me. She had been nice and kind when we met, but as soon as she found out that we would be sleeping in the same room, she hated me with a vengeance.

The first words to come out of her mouth every morning would be, _"You look gross, go clean up before I'm seen with you." It hurt but I took, in hopes that maybe I would find the nice Amy someday._

I 'was gifted' with insomnia, or at least that's how I viewed it, but even though I never slept, the mental war inside my head couldn't even let me daydream or should I say night dream. The room was simple enough; two parallel beds across from each other, with a night stand in between, all at the far left side of the room. While the right side had a blue circle carpet in the middle, a water faucet in the top right corner and the door across from it.

_Why do I have these thoughts? It would never work out, she doesn't even talk to me, and all she does is insult me. _I thought to myself as I looked up at the ceiling.

_**Then why not leave her and be done with this? **_My conscience replied, irritability.

_Because I made a promise that I wouldn't abandon anyone once, I helped them, that's why._

_**You're a fool, and all this can be resolved, but noo, you want to make your-self suffer. Why not take here now, quench your lust and be good to go? She's asleep; it's giving you the upper hand. Just this time, that'll only be two people and when you take in to consideration how long you've been alive, then it's not so bad. Compared to what you could…**_

"Never!" I growled, as I shot up in bed.

"Ugh…hey Zack, shut-up I'm trying to sleep. If you want to jerk off, then don't moan and don't don't get it on me, or I'll beat you to death…" Amy threatened as she drifted back to sleep, this time lying on her side with her stomach facing me.

"I'm sorry, Amy." I said apologizing, with my ears down. My

_**Don't apologize! You can jerk off were ever you feel like!**_

_Just shut up._

_**And who can blame you with such a fine specimen at you disposal. **_

I tried to ignore the stupid fact, but it was just that, a fact. I looked over to my partner Amy, her bright orange charmander skin, and flaming tail always aroused me, no matter how hard I tried. I looked back at her face, those glistening lips, mumbling who knows what. I looked down at her neck, so soft and tender, how much I wanted to cover it with kisses, my sight traveled down to her breast big and plump how I wanted to grope them in my hands and hear her pleasured moans.

I converted my sight to her heaving stomach, I imagined myself moving my tongue across it and hearing her muffled giggles and then holding her hips in my hands and massaging her cute small rump. I expected to see her entrance, but sadly, her legs covered it.

_**What did I tell you, look your already hard…**_

I looked down to see my hard cock already throbbing.

"Great." I groaned irritably as I knew that I would have to jack off to relax myself. As I got off my bed, I stopped to stare at Amy.

_**You know you want to fuck her.**_

I can't…well, just a kiss.

As I leaned forward to kiss Amy, she slowly stirred awake. I froze with fear. Amy seemed groggy, she wasn't fully awake. _This is my chance. _I thought, but then Amy grabbed my Chu head and pulled me in to a passionate kiss.

We stayed like that for a while, before she released me, a chain of saliva hanging from our lips.

"Amy?" I asked completely caught off guard.

"Shh, don't say a word." She said in a seductive manner. The erotic female then got up and spread herself in front of me, her legs spread out wide.

I slowly leaned my head into her pussy and licked her lit, which made Amy moan in bliss. I started to trace a few circles around her pussy's edge. I then dipped my tongue into her, engulfing as much as I could. She arched her back from the pleasure, my tongue burrowing even deeper.

"Faster, I want all your tongue in me, now" Amy said with authority.

I found her clit and wrapped it with my tongue, swirling it around. Amy moaned and cringed with pleasure as I continued to lick her.

"I'm gonna cumm!" Amy shrieked as she shot her juices onto my muzzle. They tasted sweet like candy; I licked them off with my nose. "You taste great, for a lizard." I said blushing.

"My turn, you dirty little Chu." Amy said, as she tried to get up, but I lightly pushed her down.

"I'm not through yet." I then got on top of her, as we kissed passionately. I cursed the air, every time it split our lips apart. I then started kissing her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. I gently bit her neck, receiving loud moans from the charmander. Simultaneously I moved my hands towards her breast groping one in each hand. Our bellies met, and I felt her warm stomach heave as she inhaled. I moved my mouth on top of her left nipple getting a gasp from Amy. I nibbled it softly, then started sucking on it as I left it get hard.

"More! Give me more!" She yelled with an exhausted breath.

I released her nipple and started licking her breast with my tongue, earning a few giggles from Amy. And just like I'd imagined, I traced my tongue across her stomach, giving Amy a giggle fit. As I reached her dripping pussy, I looked up at Amy, she was panting and sweat was visible on her skin. She nodded then relaxed as I Pumped my two fingers into her, causing her to go wide-eyed with surprise and pleasure. I pumped her fast and hard as she kicked with her feet.

"I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Amy yelled as her flame grew, followed by a see of Amy's juices on my hand. I pulled my hand out of her and licked it seductively. _It's totally turning her on, good. _I thought as I slipped a hand behind her back and flipped her over.

"What are you DOING?" Amy yelped as I tail fucked her; she shut her eyes and clenched the bed sheets in pleasure, as I fucked her. After she orgasm three more times I slowly pulled out of her, my cock lost in her juices; which were all over the bed and floor.

"Amy? You ready?" I asked as we both got up and off the bed. She just nodded, and stood up in front of me with her legs wide open. I thrust into so hard that it send us into the wall, she gasped as her vigina broke, we kissed and thrust at the same time, after a while, she cumed onto the floor with a big slat. We both stood there my arms around her waist panting

"That was…great." Amy said as we kissed before cuddling up in my clean bed. Amy rested her head on my chest, the silence reminding us of what had just occurred.

"Amy?"

Hmm?"

"When did you wake up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you sounded groggy when you kissed me."

"Oh, I was just pretending, I was always awake."

"You were? But how? And why?

"When I first met you, I wanted you to fuck me. Remember when I went to get berries, well in fact I was fingering myself." She said with a blush, evident from her flame increasing a bit. "So I waited for me chance and here it is."

I chuckled, "You really though this through didn't you. Well I'm glad you did. I love you Amy."

"I love you too, Zack."

She started to kiss me but I felt a digit to her mouth, "Lets rest a bit, we'll continue, _the fun_, in a bit okay?"

"Okay?" Amy said seductively. She then slid her tail, next to my crotch, getting a moan in return.

"What happened to waiting?"

"Come onnn, let's go." Amy begged with a cute face.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then nodded. "Fine."


End file.
